When whishes come true
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: Sometimes you whish you were somebody else. What happens when this whish comes true? *evil grin* Please R&R and tell me what you think. Beyblade/Weiß Kreuz crossover


Title: When whishes come true or Beyblade meets Weiß Kreuz  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Beyblade / Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: hmmm.... well there's gonna be some Shonen-ai further warnings will be brought before every Chappie *smile* and maybe a little language.  
  
Pairings: You'll see I'm way to lazy to write them all down *smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the concept of the story *jumps around happy that chibi Chi-chan owns something*  
  
Remarks: Sometimes you whish you were somebody else. What happens when this whish comes true? *evil grin* Please R&R and tell me what you think. Beyblade/Weiß Kreuz crossover  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"." - spoken  
  
'.' - thought  
  
/./ - telepathy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
'Star light, star bright'  
  
- Beyblade -  
  
"Look everyone! A shooting star! Come on we can wish for something!!" Ray turned away from the window to look at the others as they stepped up next to him.  
  
'I wish I were someone else, someone with a more exciting life. So we could all do something cool.' Ray thought. It had just been sooo boring after the Championships were over.  
  
"This is crap." Kai said.  
  
"Well it's getting late guys. Let's get some rest."  
  
"But Kenny.." Tyson started but was stopped by a death glare from Kai.  
  
"Now, Tyson." Kai turned and left for his room, Ray following him. The others left for their rooms only minutes later.  
  
"You don't really believe in that crap, do you Ray?" Kai asked while getting undressed till he was only wearing his boxer shorts.  
  
"Why not? I think it's cute." Ray smiled at Kai.  
  
"Baka." Kai replied as he lay down next to Ray and cuddled him. "You may be a Baka, Neko-chan, but you're my Baka."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"What did you wish for anyway?"  
  
"Can't tell!!! Hehe." Ray grinned at Kai.  
  
"Baka." Kai smiled.  
  
Then they both fell asleep.  
  
- Weiß Kreuz -  
  
"This time it was really close." Yohji opened the door.  
  
"Hn." Aya stepped by him.  
  
"Aya-kun! Look there's a shooting star! We can all make a wish!"  
  
'How stupid to wish on a star... well maybe.. it would be nice to be someone else. Someone more normal than me. So the others and I could live a normal life. Oh, this is stupid!'  
  
"Come on Omi, Yohji and Ken! We don't have time for such nonsense. We have to rest." Aya turned and left towards his room. The others went to their rooms.  
  
/So you wants to be someone else, Kitty?.../  
  
/Get out of my head Schuldig, you German dog./  
  
/Why so mean Ran-chan/ Schuldig smirked.  
  
/Next time I see you you're dead!/  
  
/Hehe well Crawford's calling. gotta go! Hope you don't miss me./ again Schuldig smirked and Aya threw the apple he was just eating against the wall. There was no sense in getting mad, Schuldig wasn't reading his mind anymore, he felt that.  
  
- Somewhere far away in another Universe -  
  
"Micha-chan!! Come see!!!"  
  
"Don't call me Micha-chan, Raphael!!!" already flames were flying around the angel.  
  
"But Micha-chan!" Raphael wasn't about to give up so easy.  
  
"AAAHRRRR. Shi-ne Raphael!!!" he made a fireball and was about to throw it, when he was soaked.  
  
"Chill a little Michael." he turned to face Gabriel. When he saw Gabriel's smile, he was about to flip.  
  
"How dare you mess with me..."  
  
"Ok that's enough now!" Uriel stepped away from the shadow he was standing in.  
  
"Uri-chan! Tasuke!!! (1) I only wanted to ask Micha-chan something!" Raphael looked at Uriel pleading.  
  
"What did you want to ask Raphael?" Uriel asked, ignoring Michaels protest about the name Raphael was calling him by.  
  
"I only wanted to ask if we should fulfil these guy's wishes. since they all want the same thing. and I think it would be fun! Hihi." Raphael giggled.  
  
"Oh yea! We could use some fun!!! Please Michael!!!" Gabriel pleaded.  
  
"What do you say Uriel?" he looked over to the angel of earth.  
  
"Why not? It could turn out to be interesting; still it is your decision Michael-sama." Uriel answered.  
  
"Ok. You have my permission." The angel of Fire finally gave in.  
  
"Arigato Micha-chan!!!!" Raphael smiled.  
  
"Grrrrrrr." Michael shot a death glare towards Raphael.  
  
"The dream of dreams shall come true, your hearts wish be reality for you. By the water, fire, air and earth the wish be granted when you wake!" Uriel had two glowing balls of light in his hands and threw them down to earth.  
  
"Let's see what they make of it." he said, turning to Michael.  
  
"I wonder if they'll be happy with their wish granted." he answered.  
  
"Yes, Michael-sama. I wonder...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Well ok that was the first Chappie!!! Maybe someone could Review??? If I don't get at least 6 Reviews I'll just quit writing this one. *smile*  
  
Well then please R&R!!!  
  
Bye!!! 


End file.
